Vader's Missing Child
by Pipster56
Summary: What if Ezra wasn't a Bridger. What if many years ago a mysterious man with orangey red came to the Bridgers and gave them Ezra to protect and what if Darth Vader has been looking for the child for the past 15 years. (and yes this is a Ezra is the son of story) and rated T because I'm paranoid and no matter what this is definitely one I'm going to finish writing!
1. Chapter 1

Ezra was sleeping away in his bunk when he received the vision. Screams of pain, crying and there were people… the inquisitor, but he was with someone else. Whoever this was he was very dark, very dark his force presence was pitch black and there was anger, so much anger, but he got flashes of two people hugging, a young couple looking so happy and then he got blurry flashes of a man. He had orange, red hair and he saw the young woman "Luke" she said, but then it was covered with death and hatred and pain and panic. He then saw… his parents and the man with orange, red hair giving them a small bundle "you must never let the empire have him" the man said. Everything was getting so confusing and so cold Ezra didn't know what to do he wanted to call out, but it felt useless he just wanted to curl up and cry. He didn't know what to do, but then he felt something, someone shaking him, trying to bring him to the light "…ezra… ezra … Ezra… Ezra… EZRA…" and that was when he noticed he was face-to-face with Kanan.

Kanan was meditating when he felt the dark presence sweep over the ship. Kanan used his mental shields to block against it, but it was looking to invade his mind, it was looking for something, someone. Suddenly he heard Zeb yell "Kanan something wrong with the kid" "Ezra!" he knew the presence wasn't looking for him, but his padawan. Kanan raced through the ship to Ezra's quarters when he saw what Zeb was talking about. Ezra was crying out, both out loud but also in the force, his back was arched and his head was tossing and turning. He rushed over, shaking the kid to wake up "EZRA, EZRA!" he yelled, but even in his arms the kid kept twisting and crying he then lowered his mental shields, trying to help clear away the darkness trying to grab his Ezra when the kid's eyes started to flutter open "…ka…nan…" he said in a shaky voice, still crying "ssshhh… ssshhh it's alright" Kanan said as Ezra buried his face into kanan's chest. "What's wrong with him" Zeb asked "nothing, every things fine could you just give us a few minutes" and with that Zeb went on with his day, closing the door as he left. "…ezra are you okay…" Kanan asked in a soft voice "…no…" Ezra said in between his sobbing "it's okay I've got you" Kanan said changing his position to hold the kid better "it is okay…" Ezra wasn't entirely sure that what Kanan was saying was true, but he didn't care as Kanan slowly rocked him back to sleep with the soothing force presence he emitted.

After the kid had fallen back to sleep Kanan exited the cabin, closing the door behind him and started heading towards the cockpit "whatever the presence was it was definitely looking for someone and it found him" Kanan thought "but who was that it wasn't the inquisitor his presence isn't nearly as dark as that one" and that part truly bothered Kanan he didn't know who was after his padawan so he didn't know how to protect him, but soon enough he was in the cockpit were Hera was. "Kanan what happened I thought I heard Ezra crying" she said in a worried tone "yes" he replied "someone very dark in the force was looking for him" "who" she asked "I don't know, but I have a bad feeling we'll know soon enough" he said as he stroked his beard as the ship exited hyper-space revealing Lothal.

\- Across the galaxy Lord Vader was staring out the command deck window of the _Executor_ as he found what he had been looking for, for the past 15 years he had been looking for it and he had found it…

His child

He had known that his old master Obi-wan would have tried to hide his son from him, but he never would have guessed that he would have done such a good job. And that last bit annoyed Vader deeply even after all these years he couldn't not find his son, his heir, but thankfully he finally found the boy. He was 15 now and was incredible strong in the force and much to Vader's delight he felt something very interest his presence, he had already had given himself fully to the dark side once. He could still feel the small amount of fear of doing it again, but he then he was taken back by something he did not expect, another presence… a jedi. He had manage to push Vader's presence back and was help to protect the boy from it and that did not please Vader. He could feel the care and love that the jedi was using to help clear the boy's mind of his presence and helping to make his mental shield stronger, he was training his son. Though Vader was happy that he would get to kill another jedi soon he didn't like that this jedi was teaching his child, caring for his child and Vader would not stand for it. "Lieutenant!" he commanded "set course for the Lothal system" "yes sir" and the small lieutenant ran off, thankful for not having his head cut off and set out the orders to jump. So as Darth Vader strode back he went over to the ship's communicator and called his agents in the Lothal system "inquisitor" "yes master" "there is something we must talk about"


	2. Chapter 2: He is coming

(yes I know the inquisitor is dead in the series but I felt he was a really good character and was seriously pissed that they killed him off so in my story he didn't die, he was injured but survived so like or dislike it as much as you want I personally think he is a good character (that can be built on of course) so please enjoy)

Lothal was quite beautiful in the morning as all the yellows, oranges, reds and violets stretched across the sky as the Ghost landed far outside of the city. "It'll be nice to be on ground again" Hera remarked but Kanan was not so sure. Whoever was looking for his padawan was a force-sensitive so Kanan would have to be even more careful about using the force in battles and he would have to warn the kid about the problem. He also worried deeply about the old memoires that presence had stirred for him it was almost like… from the clone wars. They carefully landed when Kanan heard "Okay I'm going to need some more explosive spray-paint!" "Don't worry Sabine" Kanan reassured as the loud, colorful teen entered the cockpit "we'll get you the stuff you need to make more when the shops open" "we'll have to restock the med bay and get some more food, but other than that we are pretty good" Hera listed "okay why don't you two start on breakfast as I go get Ezra and Chopper" Kanan said as he got up to leave the cockpit "hey" Sabine interrupted "Is Ezra okay" Kanan cast a suspicious look to Hera who turned to hid her guilty look "He is fine" Kanan reassured her "he just had a bit of a nightmare" and with that he went to go confront his padawan about what he had seen.

Kanan walked back to Ezra's quarters to find the kid sleeping peacefully without any problems. Kanan walked over and sat at the edge of the boy's bed as he stroked his hair "poor kid" he thought "just as we show the empire that we're a force to recon with something new is coming" he focused in on his thoughts when he noticed the kid had started to wake "Hey Ezra" Kanan said with a small smile "mmmm hey master" the kid replied as he rubbed his eyes (so cute) "we've landed and we're going into town later" "okay" Ezra replied as he sat up "Ezra" Kanan said looking at him "yeah master" "I need you to tell me what you saw, what you felt" and the look on his padawan's face told he would rather not "I know it must be hard, but If you do not tell me I can't help keep you safe"

"The truth" Ezra started "I… I don't really… know what happened" Kanan waited as he continued "there was so much such happiness and then darkness. They kept overlapping each other I was so confused" Ezra couldn't help but shake in remembering what it was like "hhhmmm… it sounds like you had a bunch of fragmentises of visions" Kanan said as watched Ezra carefully "but Kanan…" "What?" Kanan asked "I saw… I saw my parents… and some man. He gave them something" "did you see what he gave them?" "No… but he said something about the empire not getting him… if that means anything" though Ezra could not see it or maybe he didn't want to admit it Kanan began to suspect that the something was really a someone, but he could not dwell on that right now "come on" Kanan said encouragingly "we can talk about it later right now we should get some breakfast before Zeb eats it all" "gggrrr… I heard that!" Zeb said in an annoyed tone as he pasted by "… alright …" Ezra said with a smile as they both headed to the kitchen to get some food and to talk about the coming day.

The inquisitor had been graced with his master coming to Lothal (and when he said "graced" he meant "problematically tasked") he had rounded up Agent Kallus and Minister Tua for meeting his master in the hanger bay as a small transport ship docked. The door opened to reveal the heavy breath of his master walking towards them with his cape flowing behind him. "Master" the inquisitor said with a bow "I am honored with your presence" "Inquisitor" Vader said "have you prepared the documents I asked for" "of course master they are waiting for you in your chambers" "very well you are dismissed. Inquisitor I expect you in my chambers to discuss how we are to deal with this problem" Vader said as he walked to his office leaving a cold wind behind him (scary…) "inquisitor" Kallus asked "why is Lord Vader here?" "Because" the inquisitor said quite smugly "my master is going to catch the rebels" and with that the Inquisitor followed in suit.


	3. Chapter 3: The trap

Vader sat down at his desk reviewing the files they had on the rebels so called "the ghost" made up of an astromech, a mandalorian, a twi'lek, a lasat, the Jedi and the boy called "Ezra Bridger". He had been the son of Bridgers who were a young couple who had spoken out against the empire and had suffered the consequences. Though Vader did believe they should be silenced from what the records show the boy was alone for the past 7 years and had no one helping him. It stirred suppressed memoires of losing his own mother and losing Padme and thinking about how he had lost his only child. Ezra had lost the only family he had and had to grow up alone, until he had meet the rebels. From the reports he found out that the boy had made his lightsaber already and was getting more and more skilled with it. The reports spanned from the boy stealing an imperial TIE to out-witting the storm troopers and Agent Kallus multiply times to his involvement in the Empire Day attack. Vader look over each incident with more and more pride for his son. Sure these activities had been against the empire but image if he became one of them. Vader intended to raise the child as his heir and to one day kill his master so his son may be ruler, but that was still a long way away. Vader then was brought out of his thoughts by the presence of the inquisitor at his door. "Enter" Vader commander as he entered "master" he replied as he bowed "commence the trap for the rebels" "yes master" the inquisitor was about to leave when Vader said "and inquisitor" "yes" "the boy is only needed any other rebels you are free to do with as you please, but the boy is mine" and with that the inquisitor set out in motion.

After they had finished breakfast Kanan and Ezra did some meditation to pass the time. Meditation was always important and it helped Kanan help Ezra work on him metal shields, but Kanan couldn't help but feel worried about Ezra. He kept having this feeling that something was coming for them sooner than they know it. As Kanan pondered over this he then had an idea so he got up and dug around in his drawers, the noise bring his padawan out of meditation. "Master?" Ezra asked "ah ha!" Kanan exclaimed as he found the small box he had been looking for. "Ezra sit on the bed" "um… okay?" Ezra said in a suspicious tone as he sat on the edge his master's bed. Kanan sat beside him on the right side and opened the box… it held some hair elastics and a few beads "I've been collecting these since we meet" he said as he picked a blue hair tie and orange and silver bead "you use these to make padawan braids" he said as he took some of Ezra's hair and started making a small braid, slipping on the bead and the hair tie at the end. "It was a jedi tradition before the empire, I've been meaning to give you one but I completely forgot" he then tucked the hair braid back behind his ear (he couldn't have it in front that was just advertising "jedi") Ezra smiled as he felt the thin braid "…thank you master…" he said quietly as Kanan ruffled his hair. Then there was a knock on the door revealing Hera "the shops will be open soon we better get going" "okay you get going we'll meet up" Kanan said "alright but don't you be later we'll need your help getting the supplies back to the ship" and with that the rest of the crew headed towards town "Ezra" Kanan said as he looked the kid in the eye "if you ever want to talk about what happened or anything you know you can come to me right?" thought thus question obviously made Ezra a little uncomfortable he could tell that Ezra got the message. "…okay master…" and with that the two headed towards the city not knowing what was awaiting them there.

The city was just starting to wake up when Kanan and Ezra entered the city. The colors of the different people and merchandise always made Ezra feel like he was at home. The city was his home it had important memoires for him. They made their way through the crowds as they made their way to the rest of the ghost crew. "Hey dears" Hera said as she ruffled Ezra's hair "we almost have everything except something Sabine needs" but as Hera and Kanan went on with their discussion Ezra felt a funny pull at the back of his mind, though it seemed so dark it felt… somewhat nostalgic, like he knew this feeling his whole life so he slowly followed the feeling towards the imperial complex, but it didn't take long for the crew to notice with Kanan turning his head slightly to see the kid walking away from "Ezra…" he called, but in that moment expositions erupted, knocking them back and the chaos emerged along with Agent Kallus, the inquisitor and the presence Kanan felt, the one who was after Ezra.


	4. Chapter 4: The after math

OKAY. Before I continue I have been loving the feedback from all of you and you have been asking a lot of questions so I feel that before I continue I should answer a few so you can decide if you want to continue.

Hamadabrosrule: this is going to be an Ezra is Luke Skywalker story and yes I will include Leila later. And yes I know this makes things very complicated but all shall be explained… later!

Mana: thank you for reminding me I still don't know how to use Microsoft properly, but thank you for reminding me that my stories though okay right now will always need to be improved upon(Yes I can't use Microsoft properly make all the jokes you want internet)

Canada Skywalker: I hadn't really thought about the arm thing but thanks for the idea and yes I do hope to add Ashoka in later chapters

Internet: YES PEOPLE I KNOW MY SPACING SUCKS ASS I WILL WORK ON IT!

They had lost. The rebels were all siting in the ghost quietly in shock. They had all fought as hard as they could, but they had lost. Sabine and Zeb had a few grazes and dented armor, but were otherwise fine, but it was Kanan that was the worst because they had got him, they had taken Ezra. Kanan was in the med bay after what had happened as Hera flew them through the air to a place where they could patch up, but it didn't really matter because they had lost Ezra.

They had finally reached a safe area to land and did so all was quiet for a few moments until Sabine spoke up

"…what…what are we going to do…" she whispered.

"I… I don't know" Hera whispered back

They all just sat there, just trying to process what had happened and praying, praying that Ezra was okay.

"We… we need to help Kanan. He is pretty banged up"

Hera said as she got up and headed to the med bay leaving Sabine and Zeb alone in the cockpit. She walked through the ship noticing the absence of the teen's laughter or him and Zeb yelling and chasing Chopper. She missed the way he smiled and how he always made everything seem brighter, how he used to help however he could, how he would glow with pride when Kanan worked together with Ezra. She then got to the door of the med bay and opened the door to find their leader on one of the beds. He was unconcise with lightsaber burn mark across his right cheek and cuts and bruises all across his body. She sat down beside him, taking his hand in hers and whispered

"Oh Kanan, what are we going to do"

Lord Vader strode through the halls of the Executor carrying the boy in his arms with the Inquisitor and Agent Kallus right behind him. "Master" the Inquisitor said in an impatient tone "shouldn't we focus on trying to catch the rebels whall they're at their weakest" "your quarrels with the insurgents mean nothing to me. The child was my mission you may continue your attack on them if it pleasures you, but my work is done" Vader said as he departed the two as he entered the quarters beside his room and closing the door. He walked over to the large bed and placed the boy gently down on to it. He had been roughed up a bit from the battle but nothing worrying. Vader looked down upon his son for the first time. He was short for his age, but that was probably due to lack of good nutrient or perhaps Padme's gens. The hair was strange blueish, but it was obviously a strong dye and would soon be disposed of. He held his son's lightsaber in his hand it looked nothing like any lightsaber he had ever seen, but that only made him happier to see his son being crafty and initiative.

"Soon my son" he thought as he brushed his hand over the boy's forehead

"You shall take your place beside me, where you were truly destined to be"

And with that he stood up and left the room, locking it behind him. He walked through the halls until he reached his office and sat down at his desk. He reviewed the files over again, the supposed Jedi Master "Kanan Jarrus" wasn't a true master his master was killed when Order 66 took place and he was only a padawan at the time. He had supposedly been training his dear child, but his knowledge was cut off at such a young age that he would be no match for the power Ezra held in his body. He was most disappointed that he had not slaughtered the man right in front of his son to show who the stronger master was, but he had regretfully been unsuccessful due to his own son, sacrificing himself to save his master from the clutches of the empire, but at less he had wounded the man slightly that would him… for now. The other crew members had been wounded to, but nothing life-threating.


	5. Chapter 5: The after math part 2

**I would like to thank everyone who has been commenting on my story it has really encouraged me to keep writing this and it really great to know someone likes your work so although it is short as always… please enjoy!**

It had been a few days since the fight against the empire in the square and life tried to continue without their little Ezra, but the crew couldn't help but be depressed after what had happened. Hera hadn't left Kanan's side at all, constantly worrying over him. His wounds had started to heal and his bruises looked a bit better, but he still hadn't woken up.

"… Please …"

Hera whispered

"… Please wake up …"

Almost like magic Kanan started to twitch a bit on the med bay bed as he started to crack his eyes open. Hera's head shot up instantly as she saw he friend wake up. "Kanan" Hera said happily. Kanan head keep moving all over the place as if he was looking for something.

"… Ez … ra …" Kanan's raspy voice asked

Or someone…

Hera's heart broke when she heard him call out for the boy, it almost sounded like begging all she could do was shake her head as she tried to hold back tears

"I'm… I'm so sorry… Kanan… " Hera didn't even need to finish that sentence as she saw the memories come back to Kanan. The explosion… The inquisitor and… The man called Vader… The battle against each other... and as they tried to make the escape… Ezra falling to the ground unconscious, and being left behind as the square was going up in flames… It was so painful to remember it made tears slid down Kanan's cheeks

"Ezra… Ezra will be fine he's stronger than anyone… he'll be fine…" Hera tried to reassure him and herself, but Kanan knew that it was a lie. Whoever or whatever this Darth Vader was he had won easily and Kanan couldn't help but curse himself for it Ezra being there and not him, for not of dying to protect his padawan and instead it was Ezra that had protected him. His mind was filled with regret as he kept remembering "you let them get him" "you didn't protect him" and now with Vader taking Ezra god knows where he couldn't protect Ezra from danger, from the dark side. As Kanan lied there on the bed, barely able to move he sent out a message into the force

"Be strong, be strong my padawan. Trust in the force and I shall come for you, my dear Ezra" and with that Kanan slipped back into sleep.

Far across the galaxies the message was reserved by Ezra, waking him up from a realm sleep.

"… Kanan …" Ezra whispered out

It took Ezra a few seconds to realise where he was and even then he wasn't sure. When he was asleep he could feel he was in space, like the whole battle had been a terrible dream and when he would wake up he would see Kanan and Hera and everyone else, but much to his dismay he realised that the room he woke up in was a lot bigger than his cabin on the ghost. It was a very boring room all grays and whites and blacks it almost made Ezra sick there was only a bed and a dresser, two doors one leaving the room and one to the refresher and finally and window showing off the beauty of space as the stars streaked by. "… shit …" Ezra thought as he realised where this was… he was on an imperial ship. He slowly got up and walked around the room it seemed perfect normal except for the fact that there seemed to be a barrier around the room and it was made of the dark side. It seemed to be caging him or maybe even protecting him but it made the room colder than usual. He suddenly noticed that another reason he might be so cold was that his jumper was complete destroyed. Sure it was still on his body, but it had holes and burns and blaster marks all over it even though strangely all of his wounds had been patched up whall he was asleep. He walked to the dresser and opened it to find interesting set of clothes. A white turtleneck with a black vest, grey pants and finally a pair of black boots and oddly a black cape.

The room was freezing so he took the clothes (minus the cape) into the refresher and turned on the shower as he quickly cleaned of the dirt and grim from the battle and from however long he had been asleep and then he quickly put on the fresh cloths he didn't like being out of his favorite outfit, but this one seemed fine, but he decided to ripe a piece of his orange jumper off and tie it around his waist. He exited back into the room only to find that he was no longer alone that in fact he was now with the man that had brought him here… Darth Vader.

They both stood still staring at each other (or at least he thought they were staring at each other Ezra wasn't too sure about the mask) it was almost like the universe stood still. Vader with pride and interest in finally seeing his son face-to-face and Ezra though in fear of the man right before him he did a good job of hiding it, but soon enough that silence end when Vader spoke out truly bring the universe to a halt

"… My son …"

"What the hell?" and with that ot felt like Ezra's world broke apart.


	6. Chapter 6: The rebirth

I would like to thank everyone who has been reviewing and giving me their ideas and comments and I must apologize for taking so long to update and it has been for two reasons. One I have just gotten my braces on and finishing up my try-outs for my school's curling team so the last little whall has been really crazy and Two I had a bit of a writer's block so I binged read a lot of star wars fanfiction to try and help and it has a lot so without any more waiting… enjoy.

"All spectors report to the med-bay I need you help" Hera said over the communicator

"Hera" Sabine asked as Zeb and Chopper watched the girl try and figure out what was wrong "Hera what happened?" … but still no answer so they raced to the med-bay to find Hera keeping Kanan barely up-right.

"Kanan, Kanan please you need to lie down" Hera begged as the others came into the room

"No" Kanan said in a raspy voice "I need… We need to get him back" and suddenly he toppled to the ground and was intercepted by Zeb.

"Slow down mate" Zeb tried to reassure his friend "you need to heal you're going to take out your stiches if yer not carful"

"No" Kanan said as the crew tried to put him on the bed "We have to get him back before… before…" but Kanan stopped short and suddenly he let out a blood-curdling scream.

Now usually when someone has the whole "I your parent" moment they'll over react and scream like an idiot ( 0 ) and will go into denial, but with Ezra he was perfectly blunt with it

"You're insane" he said with a complete straight-face and he was still perfectly aware of how he was talking to.

"You are my child" the darth bucket said with no emotion "you were taken from me when you were born and hidden but I have found you again"

"No you are wrong" Ezra said "I'm a Bridger and you're a bucket head. We aren't related"

"But we are my child" Vader said "let me show you"

And before Ezra could do anything he was clutching his head as he saw images. Two men standing side by side, one with blond hair and the other one with orange/red hair but that image seemed to jog something in Ezra's memoires… it was that man he had seen talking to his parents. Then he saw a young woman, as elegant as a princess, a determined woman with the blond haired man he had seen. They… they were married. He saw that woman die giving birth to… twins. He say the orange/red haired man steal the two children away and then the two men fighting with lightsabers, but then he was suddenly brought back to reality now with Darth bucket right in front of him.

"What… what was that" Ezra said as he shakenly stood up.

"Those are my memories… memoires that are also yours but have been locked away in your mind, but you shall soon remember my son" and with that Vader grabbed the boy and hugged him against him "This will hurt my son but when it is over you will remember who you are"

And then he attacked Ezra's mental shields, easily breaking and started to root through his son's mind. Ezra scream and shook as Vader ripped his mind apart, finding memories of the ghost, of his family, of everything and destroyed them and opened the memories that had been locked away, the blurry memories of a man cradling him and of a dark stormy night as fuzzy colors clashed with each other. And then he stopped as he felt an old connection and an unwelcomed one. He had found the connection that he had built with his son when he was a baby and the one his son was building with the jedi, but what annoyed him was that there were small strands on the master and padawan on connecting to the father and son one. To think his son was looking at this pathetic excuse of a jedi as a father.

Vader refused to allow it so although he knew how much the next one would hurt he snapped it, the bond that was shared with the man called Kanan making his son scream out louder than ever. The pain was unbearable so the boy became unconscious to try and avoid the pain. Vader then started to rebuild the bond that his master had snapped when his child was taken from him. It was surprising easy as the boy's mind tried to reconcile what had happened so soon enough their bond was almost rebuilt, but most of it would have to be done whall he was awake, but he could already feel the boy's mind, his everything and then suddenly the boy timidly reached out for Vader's presence. He could feel the boy's fear, his uncertainty, his longing for someone to trust, to protect him. Vader reached out and took his son and put a blanket of darkness just around the boy so that it would be difficult for anyone to find him and would help protect his mind until it was healed and rebuilt. Vader gentle carried the boy over to the bed and placed him down on it. Put a blanket over him "Very soon my child" he though as he felt the child warm up to his presence "You will be by my side as my right apprentice"

Kanan couldn't bear it he felt his Ezra's mind being violated by that sith. He felt him hurt his Ezra and then he felt it, that sith destroyed his bond with Ezra which meant he could never tell where Ezra was, he couldn't try and sooth him if he was scared or hurt, and most importantly he wasn't the master over Ezra someone was trying to take Ezra from him and Kanan swore then and there that he wouldn't allow them to get away with it.


	7. Chapter 7: The explosion

I am so sorry about all my spelling mistakes in my last update and I hope it wasn't too much of a problem and I would also like to take everyone who commented on the last update letting me know that people are still reading my series. I hope to be writing more often, but I can't make any promises except that I will update more often when the winter break comes (I'll have more free time) so as usual please enjoy… (oh and someone named Blake-something(so I forgot the rest of it) asked an important question and I would like to answer yes Obi-wan is still alive)

… Darkness that was all Ezra saw. He was in so much pain he couldn't remember why he was in pain, he couldn't remember anything his mind was blank. He reached out looking for someone, wanting to feel safe again, to be loved again, but found nothing the fear of it all was consuming him all he wanted to do was curl up and hid, but then he felt something, he felt someone grab on to him. He felt cold, but also warm it was… hard to explain. He felt this person create a blanket around him though the blanket was cold he felt safe and slowly but surely he began to regain consciousness as he was able to open his eyes again. His eyes opened to find a dimly lit room with him lying down on a massive bed and someone, something sitting nearby watching over him. Though this person scared Ezra he recognized the presence… this was the person that was protecting him from the darkness, the pain.

"Who… who are you" Ezra whispered out

"I am your father child" The person rasped out

Ezra pondered this if he had a father why didn't he remember him and as if the man in black could read his mind he answered the question.

"you cannot remember because you were taken from me and hurt by some very terrible people" He rasped out "they hurt you until you could no longer remember who you were, but I managed to get you back" The man ran a hand over Ezra's forehead even though the hand was cold it felt… soothing.

"Why did they hurt me" he asked

"Because they wanted to use you and they wanted to hurt me" The man in black said

All of this seemed so confusing, but the presence help sooth him so he couldn't help but feel like everything this person was saying the truth.

"Are… are they going to hurt me again" Ezra asked timidly

"No" the man answered reassuringly "they shall never cause harm to you again for I shall always be here to protect you" and with that Ezra felt satisfied as he slowly began to rock back to sleep

"Sleep my son" the man said "you need your rest" so Vader watched his son fall back into a much more peaceful sleep.

The inquisitor had felt a very strange disturbance in the force. To mush of his surprise he had felt the brat in pain which made him endlessly happy and then he felt the stupid jedi in pain and that was even better, but then suddenly he couldn't feel the boy and more it was like… like he had disappeared from the force. At first he thought his master had killed the child to cause the jedi pain, but there was something in the back of his mind that said that it wasn't the case. He saw his master leaving the room he had put the boy in "did you finish him" he questioned with a slight interest "I don't believe that is any of your concern" Vader answered. His master seemed a little off to the inquisitor he seemed… calmed. It was almost like he was… relax even though he kept up his rough exterior. He seemed very off and the inquisitor vowed he'd figure out what was going on.

A Few Days Later…

Kanan's wounds had healed well for the amount of time it had been, but he wasn't letting himself rest. All the time it was plan this and plan that it saddened Hera to see her friend in such distress he hadn't relax since Ezra was taken and in those few days Kanan had made a plan. An incredible crazy one sure, but everyone agreed that they needed to get their little bud back so they began to leave Lothal's atmosphere heading towards the Executor and the tensions seemed to build as they got closer and closer to their target, hoping to find their dear friend.

In the few days Ezra had been awake he still couldn't figure out what was going on. He had no idea of where he was or what he was doing there, the only thing he knew was his father. His father was an interesting person he had a dark presence, but hadn't seemed to be a dark person. Ezra couldn't count the time he had tried to walk and had fallen into his father's arms. Over these few days his father had explained what had happened to him. My mother had died giving birth to me and at the time there was an end of a war/revolution going on so it wasn't the safest place and father had tried to protect me, but a man named Kenobi had stolen me and had left father reliant on the suit to keep him breathing. Father had spent many years looking for me, but this Kenobi had hidden me incredible well. I had spent my life moving from caretaker to caretaker till a group known as the rebels had me and they wanted to use me. They had hurt and abused me and finally I had managed to contact father through the force and he had come for me, but the rebels didn't give me up without a fight and with father beating them he had finally got me back and was going to take me far away from here to protect me, but I still felt nervous and scared about it all. It felt like… like… something was off, but I couldn't figure it out.

"You will like Naboo my son" Father said "It is quite a beautiful…" but he was cut off due to an explosion rattling the ship. Father seemed incredible upset at this as he stood up to leave. "Stay inside this room" he said as he took the cylinder of his belt "I will be back soon" and with that he left, locking the room, but I just had this feeling that there was something wrong, something very wrong.

To be continued…


	8. Chapter 8: the reloaded failed rescue

**I know, I know I haven't updated in forever, but I broke my left pinky (don't worry I'm right-handed) but it's been project after project right now so as soon as the break starts I hope to be updating more. And as always thank-you for your support through the comments it's warming to know that someone enjoys your work.**

The _**Executor**_ was under attack. The rebels had managed to dock and infiltrate the ship as bombs went off all over the place. Kanan through more than anything wanted to find his padawan, but he agreed that he would help Sabine as Hera and Chopper messed with their coms and Zeb would grab the kid. Everything seemed to be going fine the bombs were going off keeping the imperials busy and the coms were barely working as Zeb checked rooms. Originally they had thought that Ezra would be in the cells, but the imperial records show that he was thrown into one of the guest rooms. It wasn't until Zeb reached the end of the first hall that he realised that the last door was impressively locked so with a shot from his rifle the door finally opened to revive the kid curdled up, scared in the bed.

"Come on kid" he said as he grabbed Ezra and slugged him over his shoulder and carried him down to the land Bay complete ignoring the kid freaking-out and squirming. When they had gotten to the Bay it was surprisingly empty except for the ship with the rebels standing in front "where's the party" Zeb laughed

"With all the fun we left for the imperials they won't even come to say good-bye" Sabine laughed as the ship shook from another one of her "masterpieces"

"Well come on we better get moving" Hera said as she stepped on to the ship and Zeb put Ezra down and the kid tried to get away

"No way kid" Zeb said "No way are we leaving you this time"

"Oh but you will and maybe you will stay too" a voice rang out revealing some troopers, the inquisitor, Kallus and the thing that had taken Ezra from them.

"Nice to know you're still delusional inquisitor" Kanan said as he activated his lightsaber

 **Ezra's POV:**

Everything was so confusing. I have been yanked from the room father told me to stay in by a purple monster. I tried to get away from him, but he had a good grip on me, suddenly I was in a loading area with a bunch of strange people who were talking about a party when Father came for me. The scary white creature beside father said something and the man beside the purple monster said something back and produced a blue light, but it was what Father said next that really caught my attention

"You will not leave here rebels, not with the boy" Father rasped out and it was then that everything clicked into place, who in the galaxy they were, how they had known who I was before and why they had felt familiar … they were the rebels who had kidnapped me last, the ones who had hurt me and the ones his father had rescued me from. Suddenly I realised everything… they had come to take from father so he could never find me again. "No" I thought as tears swelled in my eyes "no I want to stay with father I don't want to leave him" and with that I screamed as I pushed away from them "NO, NO LET ME GO! FATHER, FATHER HELP!"

 **3rd person POV:**

Ezra screaming for his father made the crew go silent. Ezra screamed and managed to shove Zeb and escape from his grasp and ran over to Imperials.

"Ezra, Ezra what are you doing" Kanan yelled as Vader put a hand on Ezra's shoulder, pulling him close.

"He was never you jedi" Vader said as the inquisitor and Kallus were also in a state of shock "so why would he leave with you" and with that the troops open fired on the rebels making them duck for cover. "What did he do to you" Kanan thought as he charged the inquisitor and became locked in battle.

 **Ezra's POV:**

I pushed as hard as I could away from them and to father who held me close, but as soon as I got to him the room erupted in noises and the man with the blue light fought with the scary white man who had a red light. "Son you will go back to your room, understand" father said sternly "No what if something happens" I said. The rebels had come to take me before there may be more. "Do as I…" father said, but never finished that thought because suddenly the scary white man came flying back and slammed against the wall. I looked to see the man with the blue light coming at father "STAY AWAY FROM EZRA" he yelled as father pushed me back and brought out his own red lights. This was terrifying all the noise, the fighting all I could do was try and stay calm but soon I saw the man with the blue light kick father back and that when shot out my arms screaming "STOP" but when I did that the man went flying through the air and hit their ship falling to the ground. "What, what did I …" I thought I didn't hit him, but he went flying. All of this was becoming too much so I raced to father trying to help as the rebels began to move back on to the ship trying to leave. I heard something about "we can't leave him" but soon enough their ship took off and escaped. Father got up and commanded the troopers to go and secure different things and told a man with mutton-chops that he was walking a fine line, but before he left he walked over to me, touched my forehead and said "don't worry child this is nothing but a bad dream" suddenly my body felt weak and then I fell into father's arms as the world went black.

3rd person POV:

Vader picked up the boy and carried him to a different room. No one dared to look at them in fear of losing their life, but Vader had far more important things on his mind. His son had almost been taken from him again he was beside himself with rage. His child was not as safe as he thought he would be here so he formulated that he should take a few days off and take Ezra to Naboo to hide him away from the rebellion. They wouldn't be able to get to him even if they wanted to. Naboo had become a very heavily-imperial planet, but that does not mean it lost its beauty. He would take his soon to the safe house that many years ago had been used by Padme and his previous self when she had been put into hiding. Though that place held painful memories for Vader it was the closest Ezra may ever be able to get to his mother. So Vader took the boy to his room and lied him down. He look at his son with much pride how he used the force today to push the jedi away and how he was fearful of them. Fear was weak. But with some time that fear would become hatred and at the end of it he would stand beside Vader as they destroyed the rebellion and maybe even the Emperor.

 **I hope you enjoyed it and I will be updating again soon!**


	9. Chapter 9: I LIVE! Also semi-preview

**I LIVE! Yeah not dead. (yet) Jesus fucking Christ it has been a long time since I've been on this site. Also guys you have been commenting on this damn story for three YEARS STRAIGHT! Look to be perfectly honest I don't do that much fanfiction writing anymore. I kind of started this one because I really liked the first season of rebels and I haven't really liked the other ones. Also, I'm nearly 18 and I'm dealing with university applications right now, so I have more important things to focus on, but last night I got a message that was in Spanish. I didn't think google translate worked right, but it told me to update. So, I decide to take a peak at the review that have been clogging up my email and I decided to come back to it. I don't know how many more chapters I'll do, but I am taking creative writing this year, so I might as well try to give this story some sort of ending. (which will probably be a cliff hanger because I have no idea what I am doing) but I might as well try. P.S to the genius 17-year-old boy in the comments (and yes I checked your page for that info) fuck you jack ass and your lucky I don't flag your comment. (but seriously dude your comment to me made me laugh so much. Hats off to you smartass) but in reality guys your probably not going to see much until after march break (so sue me I have projects due and I'm not in the county over the march break)**

 _ **Sneak Peak**_

Vader stepped of the Executor with Ezra in his hands, still unconscious from the use of the force earlier. As Vader stepped on to Naboo he felt himself lighten or lighten as much as someone can who is right-hand man to the emperor. He greeted the staff in his don't care I chock you if you get in my way attitude and made his way up to the bedroom he had been designing for all these years. It was a nice sized room with all the comfort his child could need. "He will never have to want for anything" Vader thought as he laid Ezra down on to the bed to rest out the rest of his exhaustion. Compared to his childhood Ezra's would be smoother then his had been and he would always know that he was loved. Vader looked over to the bedside table to a small photograph sat "I promise" he thought " He will have the life you wanted for him, I promise you that padme)


End file.
